Kurama Is Having a Bad Day
by raygun101093
Summary: Kurama is having a bad day. It's pretty self-explanatory.


Kurama Is Having a Bad Day  
by Raygun101093

**A/N: Ooooh… a specific title. How original. This is a one-shot, so don't hate me fangirls, I just came up with the idea. So, anyway, here's the story.**

Kurama woke up on a delightful summer morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and his hair was red, as usual.

How Kurama loved his hair! It was a lovely shade of red, with tinges of black and orange everywhere. There were sparks and embers coming down from it too, a very special effect.

Wait, that wasn't right. Sparks and embers? Kurama loved how his hair entranced the ladies, but it didn't need to be on…

"FIRE!" Kurama shouted as he jumped from the bed and nearly broke his foot on the floor after forgetting that he slept on the top bunk of a bunk bed. He didn't care. He ran to the sink in quite a hurry. Quickly he stuck his head under the faucet and turned on the water to douse the flames.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten to check the temperature. Today, it was hot with a slight chance of scalding. He jumped up, bashed his head on the faucet, screamed a little loud for people sleeping to ignore, and moaned. Slowly, he moved his hand to switch it to cold.

Ah, much better.

"Shuichi!" It was his mom from the other room. "Shuichi, are you all-right? I heard you scream fire!"

Kurama was attempting to get the last flame off of his lovely hair. He managed to groan, "Yes, I'm fine, Mom!" Finally, he had gotten it off.

He shut the water off and began to go back to a normal heart rate. That was quite a scare. Now who had set his hair on fire?

Kurama put his head up out of the sink. He walked to the bathroom to see the consequences of the fiery activities this morning. He walked in and looked in the mirror. Everything fine up top. No horrible bald spots. He turned around and gasped.

Somewhere in the middle of his long flowing hair in back was a black streak, somewhat like highlights but made with more, per se, natural causes.

"Oh my god… it's like Hiei's." he moaned, referring to Hiei's odd white spiky lines somewhere in the front of his messy black hair.

Kurama slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He had hardly got one foot out when his mom tackled him with hugs.

"Shuichi, my goodness, what happened?" she screamed in tears.

"It's all-right, Mom. My hair set on fire, I washed it out. There's no need to call the fire department or anything."

Suddenly stopping her Niagara Falls-esque stream of tears, she quietly said, "Oh." She got up.

"So what was it?"

Kurama opened his mouth as if to tell her exactly what it was, but then he made a modestly confused face and said,

"That's a very good question."

Now would have been the perfect anime moment for his mom to do a face fault onto the floor, but it wasn't in Kurama's – sorry, I mean _Shuichi's_ mother's nature to do that.

Kurama sighed at the narrator. He got this quite frequently. Many people had written various stories about him on an unknown website to him. He's quite famous there, you know.

Kurama looked up. "How do you know that?"

Well Kurama, I am one of those narrators from that website.

"Oh…" he paused, and then looked up. His mom was looking at him in an odd sort of fashion. She had apparently not heard the delightful conversation Kurama and I were having with each other. No wonder. Only the main character hears the voice, and who would want to do a story on Kurama's mom? It would be very boring, don't you know.

Kurama let out another sigh at this comment, then choosing to blatantly ignore me, got up. "I'll check my room to see if there was anything that would lead to my hair setting on fire."

He looked in his room. The window was closed, and the sun was shining on his bed and nicely cleaned room. There seemed to be nothing out of place.

"Hmm… wonder what it was then." he walked out of his room.

"Do you want to stay home today, honey? You don't have to go to school if you don't want to."

Kurama had totally forgotten it was Monday. Weekends get you somewhat messed up.

"No, Mom, today's the first day of final exams. I have to go."

"Oh. Well, you might as well get dressed. Try not to touch your hair today. The black streak will be very brittle."

Kurama sighed again. Apparently, he would miss out on his morning hair brushing routine, his favorite part of the day.

--

Kurama walked to school, wearing his typical school polo shirt and maroon shorts. Usually, he would wear slacks, but it is summer after all.

Speaking of summer, his hair had set on fire earlier this morning. This was due to an unknown reason that the narrator, not one for revealing an ending, cannot possibly describe to you at this time.

"So you know?" Kurama asked to the open air. Yes, I do know, Kurama, my pet. But you will have to wait and see.

Kurama cursed to himself as he walked to school, all the while muttering about the pox that had been placed on his beautiful red hair. The improper placement, the apocalyptic color… all of it was to drive him to suicidal thoughts, he had convinced himself. Why did it have to be him, and why did it have to be so close to summer vacation?

He sighed for about the fourth time this story. It's getting very annoying now, Kurama, my pet, why don't you stop? It's altering your breathing pattern, you could get hiccups! Now it's my turn to sigh as again, he chooses to ignore me. Then, again, I shouldn't be hard on him. It is tough having some annoying person chronicle your day while speaking everything aloud.

"Must you?" asked the annoyed protagonist. No, Kurama, I could easily be working on my much longer and more beloved fiction, Nintendo Survivor, but that would leave you stranded in the middle of the crosswalk, now wouldn't it?

Kurama noticed this just as the light turned green, and the 'walk' sign changed to a 'don't walk' sign. The car to his right seemed to be operated by a very impatient, blind, teenage, or just drunken driver. The man hit the gas pedal, and at a very alarming speed, Kurama gasped, was hit, and rolled over onto the pavement, all in a mere three seconds of time.

Many people got out of their cars and went over to help the poor boy. One even got out of his car to call the police on the driver.

"Now I know how Yusuke feels." he said to himself, as he rubbed his aching head.

"Are you okay, boy?" asked an elderly woman.

Kurama groaned, but to be polite, he flashed a smile at the woman. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Another more worried woman proceeded to ask him what school he went to. "Umm… the one right in front of you, ma'am."

The woman looked at the said building. "Oh, well then, you should go to the nurse's to see if there are any minor injuries and… are you late?"

As if directly on cue, the school's bell rang.

"Oh, great."

"Don't worry, I'll walk with him." A man had appeared. He had an odd beard, a protruding beer belly, and overall, he just looked dirty.

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary." Kurama really did not want to walk into school with this man. He could only imagine how much popularity he'd lose if people actually guessed that this was… he couldn't believe he was saying this, his _father_.

"No, no, I insist." The man lent a hand to the boy. Grudgingly, he accepted, and was pulled up. They walked to the school, and the traffic slowly moved on ahead.

It would be a long day for Shuichi Minamono.

--

Kurama was currently taking his trigonometry final exam. He usually was a wizard at math, but today, it just wasn't coming to him. He had an hour remaining, and he was only on the tenth problem out of thirty.

"You don't need to rub it in." he whispered to the voice, repeating everything blatantly obvious to him. You see, I'm the narrator, if you haven't really been reading this for the past several paragraphs. Usually, he had gotten strange looks from people when he talked to this voice, but he was being quiet now. He wouldn't want Mr. Kobayashi to consider him 'a disturbance' and send him to the discipline room. Kurama had never been there, but he wouldn't want to be met with the disciplinary officer, Mr. Takahashi. He heard that he performed 'unimaginable exercises' to people met with their first time in the disciplinary office.

Kurama worked cautiously. He noticed the problems were getting easier. He was quickly working on them in a blur, pencil writing faster than ever before. He could possibly be the first one to hand in his trigonometry exam, looking around at the confused faces that were his classmates. He could take the glory.

The thirtieth problem, the last problem on Kurama's exam. All he needed to do was work on it.

Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Shuichi?"

He turned around to his long-time classmate and crush, Maya. "I really like your hair today."

Kurama blushed, but his face would soon be redder. As he turned around, he noticed his exam was gone.

"Wha-? Huh?" He looked up to see Mr. Kobayashi holding his exam with an evil grin on his face.

"I see you must be finished, Mr. Minamono. But what is this? Only one problem not done? Then what are you doing talking to Maya?"

Maya looked down in guilt.

"With that, Mr. Minamono, I send you to the disciplinary offices. You can tell Mr. Takahashi exactly why you're there."

"But I –"

"Go!" Mr. Kobayashi, as much as Kurama would have liked it, was not kidding.

Kurama sighed again. Whether it was to accept the situation or really piss off the narrator, we shall never know. What we do know is that Kurama is now taking a death march to the disciplinary offices of Mr. Takahashi.

He opened the door very slowly. Mr. Takahashi was there, as well as about five people that reminded him of Yusuke were there.

"Ah, Mr. Minamono. Mr. Kobayashi told me you were coming." He shut the door.

"I've been waiting to get my hands on you, perfect boy. Are you ready for some unimaginable torture?"

Quite a few of the kids snickered as Kurama gulped.

--

"You got a **detention?**" Yusuke couldn't believe that fox boy had actually gotten detention.

"It wasn't detention, it was just time spent in the disciplinary office." Kurama replied.

"In other words, detention." Yusuke said. "Stop using definitions and start using that vocabulary we all know you have."

Kurama sighed again. Kurama, if you don't stop doing that, I will have to kill you.

"Oh, please do." Kurama said to the air, and with at least three of his colleagues with him, that was enough.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Kuwabara. Normally, Kuwabara only asked the incredibly stupid questions, but this was the one all three of them had in mind.

"Some narrator person. He's been following me around since this morning."

"Oh yeah, I get them a lot. Usually they go on with their business and don't talk to me, but yours must be special."

"Basically, he's breaking the fourth wall." Hiei put it into much simpler words.

"I knew that!" yelled Kuwabara. Yusuke and Hiei turned, surprised that he actually knew something, but then they turned back to Kurama to continue talking about his problem.

"So how do I fix it?" asked the demon fox.

"They'll usually go away in a month, sometimes a week if you're lucky. Unless they kill you off, in which case you have to do something quick, like pleading, you just have to wade it out." Yusuke explained.

"Something tells me that's exactly what I'm going to have to do. Okay, bye guys. Nice talking to you."

As he walked away, Yusuke called out. "Yo, Kurama!"

Kurama turned around.

"Stop copying Hiei."

Kurama felt his hair, then scoffing, he turned and left.

--

Kurama's day went on as badly as it had begun. He studied for his exam, but he couldn't remember anything. He had gotten dinner on his uniform, and washing it before tomorrow would be a challenge. Chores had never been more difficult, and his hair was a fright after not brushing it this morning.

Thank God it was almost over, and the narrator hadn't killed him off yet. Unfortunately, he was back with more antics. How exciting!

"How not exciting." Kurama said in reply to the voice. He was finally in his room, preparing for bed. There was no one in his room, so there were no suspicious looks.

Why not, Kurama, my pet?

"I know what you're going to do; you'll kill me off in a week or two. I can just tell, the way my day's been going right now."

No, no, no, Kurama. I have more important stuff to do than write your obituary. This is just a one-shot. There's no continuation.

"There isn't?"

Scout's honor.

Kurama sighed again, for the hell of it, and then lied down on his bed.

Sweet dreams, Shuichi.

--

Kurama awoke in the middle of the night to a startling change in light. He got up and realized the moon was brighter than usual. He turned around.

There was a magnifying glass taped to his window. Kurama attempted to pull it out, but he was just too lazy and tired.

He looked around. He turned around, and slept in the other direction.

For the final time, sweet dreams, Shuichi.

**A/N: Yes, this is a one-shot. No, I will not make more. Yes, I accept criticism and reviews. No, I will not take requests. Yes, I am currently working a fan fiction called Nintendo Survivor. Yes, I accept criticism and reviews for that story. Yes, I love shameless plugs. No, this note is not over. Yes, now it is.**


End file.
